


Ronin Warriors: New Beginnings

by KonaKoa



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, feel good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKoa/pseuds/KonaKoa
Summary: One summer day Ryo Sanada decides to clean up his Cabin and clear out things that are old. Upon checking his fathers room he finds some old boxes that holds a very big secret his father had been keeping, he has a sister. Follow him and the guys as they try to reach out to her. Is she still interested in getting to know her big brother? What kind of person is she now? Read and find out!
Relationships: Sanada Ryou | Ryo Sanada/Original Character(s), Shu Rei Fuan | Kento Rei Fuan / Original Character(s), Shuu Rei Fuan | Kento Rei Fang/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. A Box of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fan fiction in awhile and I do have my own little style and I hope that you don't mind it!

It was a warm summer's day sometime near the end of June. Ryo Sanada was at his cabin with White Blaze, his tiger, doing some cleaning up. Usually you do this sort of thing in the spring, but, it'd been pretty busy for him the past so many months. It was nice to just get to be at home and relax in the silence of the cabin. 

Opening a closet in his fathers room he gave a deep sigh and placed his hands on his hips. Well, it was definitely dusty within the depths of the closet. There was at least an inch of it piled on a few boxes. Lightly the boy shook his head and pulled his new pair of gloves on as well as a mask, ready to take on the dust bunnies of the closet he glanced at White Blaze and smirked. 

"Alright, Boy, let's see what we can find in here and get cleared out, eh?" The black haired boy entered the small area pulling out the few boxes and brought them toward the window. 

Setting them in the sunlight he had then proceeded to go through some of his Dad's clothing that'd been hanging there for awhile. Some of the pieces had moth holes in them and others a light coating of dust. Sighing, Ryo pulled out the clothes tossing away the ones with holes and putting the dirty ones into a basket.

When the closet was finished being cleared out he took to scrubbing it down and drying it. Wiping his forehead tiredly, Ryo glanced toward the boxes with his blue eyes. Something just seemed to be pulling him toward them. Furrowing his eyebrows with curiosity, he stared at them a little longer before he'd left to grab a drink. Bringing in a fresh bowl of water for White Blaze, he himself carried a water bottle toward the window and opened it. 

As the sun poured in he sipped from the bottle and carefully opened the boxes. What little dust remained filled the air causing him to wave it away. Lightly he coughed before he reached into it and started pulling out envelopes, what looked to be letters and even photos. Of course his father would have photos in a box though. He was a professional photographer after all, it'd seem highly unlikely that he wouldn't have found at least one box with some in it.

Curiously the dark haired boy decided too look through some of the pictures. A smile dawned on his face as he leaned against the wall, taking in the sunlight and gentle breeze from outside. There were so many memories in those photos. Some wonderful, others not so much as he recalled him and his father having a few smaller fights. Returning to the box he noticed something interesting. Many of the envelopes kept in here were sent by an "Anya Sanada". Who was this....? He'd never heard of her from his father before. Was it someone from his fathers side? An Aunt perhaps?

Confused, his blue eyes narrowed at the envelopes. Picking up a red one, he opened it and removed the letter from within, a picture falling out and onto his lap. Blinking, the boy picked up the photo and stared at it a moment. A blond haired, blue eyed girl, wearing a red cardigan waved at the photographer with a huge smile on her face in the picture. 

"Who are you...?" Ryo pondered to himself, full of more questions than anything now. 

In search of answers the boy decided to read the letter that had come with it...  
\------------------ _  
"Hey Papa!_

_Good Morning? Afternoon? Night? Whatever it is when you get this, I hope you're having a great day or night! How are you? I hope to get a letter from you again soon!_

_Grandpa Sanada has been keeping a close eye on me lately. He keeps telling me that my head is up in the clouds and not on my studies. Which is totally not the case! I've been doing very well in all of my classes. I've been getting high marks in almost everything! There are a few problems with my Gymnastics though. I can't help it, I just don't have the upper strength in my arms. Which feels strange to say since I'm really great with ice hockey and soccer! Wait.... those don't require upper strength.. ah..._

_Well, I'm doing fantastic with my kendo classes, martial arts and ninja studies though! So, I'm not sure why he's complaining about a few minor problems with the gymnastics. Oh well, I guess I need to just try harder, huh? I'll do it!_

_Hey Papa? Will you ever send a picture over of my brother, Ryo? The one you told me about when I was sick for awhile..? It was the best news I'd ever heard! I'm so excited to have an older brother! I'm still not sure why it has to be a secret for me to know that.._

_Does he know about me? Have you told him how much I love him?? Even if I haven't met him, everything you told me about him makes me feel like we're really close! Silly I guess, huh...?_

_Oh yeah! You said his favorite colors are red and purple right? I bought this red cardigan because of it! I hope you like the picture I've attached. Show it to Ryo when you can! I'd love to hear if he likes it! Honestly, when I wear it, it makes me feel safe and like we're closer some how...like I have a little bit of my brother with me, even if I can't see him._

_Will you send me a picture of him too? Anyways, that's all for now! Sending love to you and Ryo, Papa!! Next time!_

_With Love  
~Anya Sanada"_

\-----------------------

Ryo's hands trembled as he held the letter in his hands. Could this be true? Did he really have a sister..? His blue eyes stared down at the girl in the photo. His head filled with confusion, his heart ached as he quickly grabbed out a few more of the envelopes and opened them. Reading through each one his teeth ground together tighter. Tears filled up in his eyes and fell to the letters in his hands. Quickly he searched for a picture of his mother in the pile. Finding one he compared the two of them, noticing how much they resembled one another he cried out in anger and frustration. 

How could his father, their father, keep this kind of a secret from him?! She'd been trying to reach him for awhile it seemed! He had this sister who loved and cared about him, that he never even knew about! Had he abandoned her the way he had him!? What if something had happened and he never would've known about her? 

"What if Talpa had gotten her!?"

He never would've forgiven himself for that! Wait, was she okay!? Where was this girl now? His mind filled with a hundred questions as he jumped to his feet and raced toward the living room with White Blaze in tow. 

Just as Ryo picked up the phone to call Mia the boy paused. Hearing a knock at the door, his eyes furrowed curiously and cautiously as he opened it.

To Be Continued..


	2. Help From Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo tells his friends about his discovery. One of them may actually be able to help Ryo out with his search!

Opening the door Ryo was greeted by a surprise as all of his friends stood before him. The whole group was there with food, drinks and cleaning supplies. 

"Hey there buddy! We thought you might like some company while doing your cleaning today!" Rowen smiled at his friend and pointed to the bag in his hands. "We brought along some supplies to try and help out where we could."

"Y-you guys...wow, heh, Thanks!" Ryo's smile widened, completely erasing the upset expression his face had previously housed. "I really appreciate it. Though, to be honest, I was just getting ready to ask Mia for a little help with something."

"Eh, is something up..?" Kento raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly concerned about his friend. 

"Well, sort of, come on in and I'll try to explain it." Ryo waved them on in, taking a few of the bags and setting them on the wooden table. Moving to lean against a wall, he folded his arms and sighed softly, waiting for his friends to get inside and settled. 

"Alright, so what's going on..? Nothing too bad I hope." Cye frowned a little, watching the expression of Ryo's face for any indication. 

"Well, I was going through my Dad's old boxes in his room, trying to clean everything out and get it put away right? In one of the boxes I found a bunch of his old photos and letters. Nothing too out of the ordinary until I decided to read one of them. They had all been written by an 'Anya Sanada'. After reading them I found out....she's...my sister. This whole time my Dad's been keeping her a secret from me!" He holds out the letters to Sage and Rowen who take them and also read them over. 

"Whoa, that is pretty big news!" Sage's eyes widen as he reads over the letter a little more. A smirk having formed at his lips, Sage looked up from the letter. "..and I have some news of my own. I may have a way of contacting her directly!"

"What!?" The group of them quickly turned their attention toward Sage.

"How?" Ryo gently pushed off of the wall, walking toward his friend with a look of hope. 

"Remember how I went over seas for a little while to study as an exchange student? One of the students I met there had her name. This letter here says she went over seas right? It's the same name as the school I went to! It's taking a chance but it has to be her. She was staying there a little longer because of her friends. The whole group of them wanted to come back to Japan together. " Sage smiled toward his friend. 

"Sage, that's awesome!! So how can you get a hold of her?" Ryo placed his hands on his friends shoulders rather desperately at this point. 

"Well, most exchange students have an e-mail so we could easily communicate back home or to our teachers. I happened to pick up quite a few of the ladies by chance.. Anya's included, but mostly because she needed help studying." Sage sighed softly. "Is it okay if I borrow your computer, Ryo?"

"Of course, it's my Dad's anyways, but, if it can help us find Anya!" Ryo quickly followed his friend over to the system.

"Hmpf...'Studying' huh..? You sure about that, Sage?" Kento glared lightly at his friend. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Sage replied unamused by his friends sarcasm. "Heh, this must be a picture of her when she was a lot younger though. She doesn't look anything like that now, if that's her, of course." Quickly Sage started to work through the e-mail system, finding her in his contacts and sending out a test e-mail. Luckily for them, Anya had been at her computer finishing up a paper for her final and helping out Marri with her paper. 

"Hey, She wrote back! What's it say?" Ryo leaned in trying to read it. 

"She says that she does in fact have a brother named Ryo in Japan! She's never met him before but has always wanted to. I'll let her know that you're standing here and finally found her letters as well as her old picture." Sage smiled up at his friend before typing out the message and waiting for her reply. 

"There's her next reply and it looks like there's an attachment of some sort!" Rowen pointed at the screen as everyone just sort of huddled around the box waiting to see what was said. 

Looking over the message Sage blinked a moment as it was a little long. Once he'd read over everything he glanced back at Ryo. "Basically she just had a burst of excitement about you finally knowing who she is! She's very eager to meet you and wants to know if you'd be interested in it. Anya says that she'll be returning to Japan next week with her friends. She hopes you liked the picture despite it being older. Oh, and it looks like she's sent an updated photo of herself with her friends! She...says she's the blond one." Chuckling Sage pulled up the new photo.

After it finally loaded the picture showed Anya in the middle of her friends. Above each of them had their names written out. Marri, a pink haired girl, Suika, a minty green haired girl, Rina, a purplish haired girl, and Moriko, a red haired girl. Each of them were posed in fun and out going poses.

"Wow, she really does look a lot different now! Heh, she's definitely matured in height. Look at how long her hair is now too..! Hmn, her and her friends look like they're really close! Kind of reminds me of us." Ryo smiled and looked at Sage. "Yeah, tell her I'd love to meet up with her and her friends when they get here next week! Just make sure she let's us know what time, day, and the air port of course! I'd like to be there to greet her the moment she gets off of the plane." 

"Okay, but can I just say that her one friend looks cute?" Cye grinned playfully at Ryo. "What do you think, eh?" 

"Heh, Well, the pink haired one is kind of cute to me." Ryo blushed a little and smirked up at Cye. "But I'm sure that's not why they sent us that picture!"

"Okay, but, Ryo...not gonna lie, dude.." Kento leaned over his shoulder a little more, his eyes fixated on Anya. "Your sister is a babe. Would you kill me if I tried to get to know her..?"

"That depends." Ryo shot a playful glare toward Kento and smirked. "I'd like to get to know her myself! She's my sister after all." He laughed softly. 

"Heeey, of course! Man, I can't imagine what you must feel like having only just discovered her. Just know we'll take her under our wing just like we did with you! We're practically family already with everything we've been through!" Kento grinned and patted his friends shoulder. 

"Thanks, Kento." Ryo smiled and nodded. 

"Okay, so looks like it's going to be on Friday at noon." Sage began writing down the information for the air port on a piece of paper and handed it over to Ryo. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to make it for the pick up that day. I've got practice, but, I should be able to drop by later."

"Same, I've got to help my family out that day, but, when I'm finished maybe I can swing by. Actually, what if we all held a welcome home party over at Mia's? Then we could all just meet up there later. We could all bring some food and welcome her back home! I'd hate to get this place dirtied up again after we go through the trouble of cleaning it." 

"That sounds like a great idea!" Rowen looked over at Ryo to get his take on it. "I've got a test that day, so it'll work out great for me. What do you think, buddy?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll contact Mia a little later to let her know about the whole thing and see what she has to say about it too. For now though, let's get back to the cleaning huh? I'll try to write Anya a bit more later tonight. See if I can get to know her a little more over the e-mails."

"Sounds good to me! After all, don't want this pizza getting cold!" Kento made his way over and started grabbing up a slice or two.

"Hey man, save some for the rest of us!" Cye laughed and raced over with the others. 

Ryo just continued to stare at the picture of his sister and her friends a little longer. What was she like..? Would she like him...? Would they get along..? What kind of things was she interested in? Were they alike in any way? Would she leave again afterward or would she stick around with him like a real family..? He was nervous and just filled with so many questions. Still, there was time for that and he could get a few answers at least later that night. For now, he'd just enjoy the time with his chosen family.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, thanks for checking out chapter 2! There's a little scene in here where the guys throw some compliments out towards the OC's they see in a picture. To note, I tried to make it feel as natural as possible. Having grown up with 2 brothers I can say I've heard them talk like this before upon just seeing a picture of some girls. In fact, I've had my own friends do that to guys at a mall before. I didn't think it'd be 'too much' since a compliment was just that. The development of the relationships between the characters isn't going to have much to do with any of those comments since the girls obviously couldn't hear them.


	3. Late Night Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo and Anya get to know each other a little more over e-mail and a phone call.

That night Ryo sat down at his computer and started to exchange e-mails with his sister. There were so many questions he had for her. He decided to start with some fairly basic questions. 

"So let's see, where do I begin..? Uhm, do you have any pets..? I have a white tiger named White Blaze! Though honestly, he's not really a pet, more like a really good friend. The two of us have been through a lot together. I first met him when I was 4... and then we just kept randomly meeting each other after that until he just sort of stuck around. I guess we were both pretty lonely and needed a friend." Ryo sent off the e-mail. It wasn't long before Anya replied back.

"Pets? Hmn, no, I have a bit of a bird friend, but, I don't have any pets. That's so cool though! A white tiger!? I can't wait to meet him! White Blaze is a pretty cool name too for a tiger! I do know a tiger though. She's from this amusement park/circus I used to visit when I was younger. I barely get to see her anymore. Her name's Ember but, are you telling me that you don't have any friends outside of Sage?" Anya hit the send button. 

"That's pretty awesome though! I wonder if White Blaze would like her? As far as friends go, I do have more friends. Besides Sage there's Rowen, Kento, Cye, Mia and Yuli. Honestly, they're more like my family than friends really. They came over today to help me clean up Dad's cabin when I found your picture. I can't believe you actually know Sage though! I hope that he was polite.." Ryo replied.

"Ahhh, that's great! I'm glad that you at least have some really good friends. Hmn, Family..yeah, my friends have kind of become my family too. The closest I've had to it besides the Sanada's. Believe me, you weren't missing much with them. They were really cold and strict. Most of what I got to do was in secret. No freedom really. When I got offered to go to America as an exchange student I jumped at it! The only way I managed to finally escape their grasp. Anyways, do you have a picture of you and your friends? Or maybe...to make this easier...would you mind if I called? I can use the schools phone. No charge!" Anya grinned nervously as she sent the message. 

"I'd heard that from our Dad actually. That's why he left them. So I can only imagine how quickly you tried to escape that prison. A picture? Yeah! I might need some help scanning it up, but I have one we just took before summer break! Call...? I-if you want to. I don't want to inconvenience you with it. It would be cool to hear your voice finally though." With a nervous look Ryo glanced at the phone before he entered his phone number into the e-mail and waited. 

"Hey, Kento? Rowen?? Either one of you awake?" Ryo called out toward his friends. "I kind of need help with the scanner. Anya wants to see a picture of us!"

"Eh?" Kento poked his head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush stuck in his mouth as he had been preparing for bed. "Oh, that's pretty easy. Let me show ya!" He took the photo Ryo wanted to use and placed it down on the scanner and closed it. "Now you go to your desktop and...see that? That's your scanner, click it and...boom! There you go! To send it you're gonna go to your e-mail, hit that button...it's the attachment button and let it load. Once it's done, hit send and you're good! You might want to tell her who is who though." 

"Thanks, Kento." Ryo smiled at his friend before typing out the information. Just as he was about to hit the send button he paused as the phone rang. His eyes widened as he quickly stood up and grabbed the phone. Hesitating a moment out of nervousness he swallowed before finally speaking. "H-hello...?"

"Ryo...? Is that you..? It's me, Anya!" The girl waited for a reply.

"Y-yeah! I'm Ryo...heh. Sorry I hesitated there a moment. I'm not the best on the phone. Sort of nervous." Laughing he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's...great to hear your voice! Ever since I looked at your picture I was wondering what you'd sound like. OOF! Hey, Man..!" Ryo glared lightly at Kento who now pushed up against the other side of the phone to hear her.

"Haha, I know that feeling! I was super nervous to call you. I have the horrible tendency to talk a lot or sound way too excited over things! I don't want you to think I'm annoying..heh. By the way, you have a really nice voice! It's a lot lighter and gentler than I thought it would be. You okay?" Anya smiled on her end of the phone, her finger playing with the chord a little.

"Oh, uhm, thanks! You definitely don't sound annoying. You have a pretty voice, honestly, kind of what I hoped you'd sound like! I'm fine, one of my friends is just being nosy and eaves dropping." Ryo sighed and shot a look at Kento again.

"Oh! Hey Man! Shh!" Kento hushed at him, lightly blushing out of embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, speaking of, I just sent over the picture! Now you'll finally get to see my face!" He blushed a little, nervous she'd think he was a bit of a dork. 

"You did!? Ahh! Let me see! I'm so excited!! I've waited years to get to finally see you!" Quickly the girl opened the file and waited for it to load. Once it had she held the phone away from her as she giggled happily. "So you're the one with the black hair in the middle? You look so cool! You definitely have some of Dad's features, but, you're way cooler. Stylish too! I recognize Sage! So the blue haired one's Rowen, the brunette's Cye and the darker blue is Kento?"

"Heh, thanks! Yep, that's all of us. They are pretty great guys.. They're always there for me when I need them. Sometimes even when I don't!" He smirked over at Kento, his voice dipped in sarcasm. 

"They all seem like great friends." Anya laughed at his sarcasm. "Haha, my friends too! Which one is listening in? I know Marri's probably tapped into the party line herself." 

"Shut up, Anya." Marri mumbled over the phone, causing the girl to stick out her tongue. 

Ryo softly laughed and moved to lean on his elbow a little. "That would be, Kento..also wouldn't be surprised if the others picked up a line to listen too. Since I can hear Rowen's BREATHING!" He shouted playfully down the hall. No sooner had he called him out the others started chiming in on the phone. They really were a fun and hilarious bunch! Anya laughed and giggled at the antics they pulled. 

"So tell me a little about them..! I'm curious to learn more about your friends since they want to eaves drop on the other line." Anya smirked as she picked up her pencil and started working on some of her studies.

"Well there's Cye who really enjoys all things water and fish, which is good since his family's duty is to protect the Hagi Sea . He likes to go surfing, cycling, swimming...and he's great with a spear and bow." Ryo tries to recall a little more about him. "He was raised by his mom and sister so he also likes things like tea ceremonies, cooking, flower arrangements, and speaking in English! So if you need to keep practicing the language, he'd be great to study it with. He's a really gentle laid back kind of guy, but, he can have his sarcastic moments too. He's not huge on fighting."

"Aww, he sounds sweet! I'm a sucker for a good tea ceremony and cooking! I'll have to have him make me something sometime if he doesn't mind!" Anya grinned and took a sip of some tea she had near her. 

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Though if he does make you something you'll want to get to it pretty quick. We've got two bottomless pits here that'll eat it up in a second!" Ryo laughed before giving a light yelp as Kento gently hit his shoulder. 

"Hey man, c'mon..! D-don't tell her that! I wouldn't touch it unless she said I could!" Kento gives a slightly annoyed growl.

"Aahh, you have some food lovers there?? I'm a bit of a Foodie myself so I totally get it! Hehe, I think I could hold me own with them." Anya smiled and shrugged as she continued to write down some notes from a text book. "Besides, it sounds like the one on your end is pretty determined to leave a good impression."

"Trust me, she can definitely hold her own. She's threatened to stab someones hand with a fork when they got near her spaghetti." Marri chimed in on her end.

"Oh yeah, that's Kento! I guess I can tell you about him next. Let's see...Kento is sort of the opposite of Cye. He loves fighting! He's hot tempered, stubborn but, he's also loyal, caring, and a bit of a joker. He's the type who will always have your back when you need him. He likes to make sure justice is served and that his friends are okay. His family actually owns a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown, Yokohama! Definitely recommend visiting them sometime if you want to get a good meal. Kento likes fighting so his favorite sports are Judo, Kung Fu and Rugby. Hmn, Oh yeah, he also enjoys arm wrestling, arcade games, Tai Chi Gen, Mountain Climbing, Food and talking about food! Heh, and he's a big brother to four brothers and four sisters! His mom taught him martial arts and kung fu."

Listening closely Anya laughed and grinned at just how much he enjoyed fighting. "Well he sounds like a nice well rounded guy! Sounds fun too. I wonder if he'd want to try a friendly spar when I got there? I'd love to go up against a few styles I haven't seen before. Maybe he could even teach me something! Oh and he sounds like a foodie, I'm sorry bro but, I'm kidnapping your foodie friends one day so we can all pig out together!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing you a few things and that's fine with me, might mean the rest of us can get some grub in for once!" Ryo chuckled and glanced over at Kento who looked excited.

"So our other Foodie is Rowen! He's a study bug too though! He's got this huge IQ of 250. I'm pretty sure with all of that studying and being smart the food goes straight to his brain. He's into detective novels, baseball and archery! He's even joined a team for baseball more recently. Rowen also likes go, chess, puzzles, computer games, jogging and swimming. He also tends to wake up 'early' at eleven...another words he really likes sleeping a lot. Oh and if you give him sweets he'll be your best friend forever. Oh, yeah and his grandfather owns a shrine. That's where he and Kento met!"

"Heh, awesome! Foodie buddy number two. He also sounds like he could reaaallly help me out with my math homework which would be amazing." Anya grit her teeth as she glared at her paper a little more annoyed. 

"The last one of my guy friends is Sage and he's I think the most proper out of all of us. He's always got a polite and kind of mindful personality. He's the most level headed of the group...unless you lie to him. He really isn't fond of liars. His favorite sport is Kendo but he also enjoys avante garde bonsai, bamboo flutes, F1 racing, cycling, and anything to do with swords. I'm not sure if he told you guys any of that. Oddly enough, he's usually not the most sociable with girls so I'm surprised he managed to open up to you." Ryo rubbed the back of his head. 

"Oh yeah, we got to chit chat with him about things. He said he opened up to us because we reminded him a lot of his friends back home. We just had that same 'feeling'...so it made it easy for him to. Sage was pretty bewildered by it at first too. Anyways, it was great getting to talk to all of you! I've got to let you go though, Bro. It's late and I've got a paper due tomorrow. I look forward to meeting every single one of you! Bye guys, Have a great, morning, night...day? Whatever." Anya laughed a little softly.

"See ya, Anya..! I hope to talk again soon." Ryo smiled warmly at her words, hanging up the phone and glancing toward the others direction as he heard them tell her goodbye as well. Well it sure had been a very entertaining night. Now all they had to do was meet her in person. Humming to himself, Ryo printed off the picture she'd sent. Taking it with him the boy headed to his room to try and get some rest for the night.


End file.
